vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
139532-outfittertailorarmorer-talents
Content ---- ---- I actually got tired of wondering...and tested it all myself! ^_^ So...many...crafting vouchers for talent reset after talent reset..! o.o I don't want to think about that too much. But...well, here's some numbarz from my own testing! Mind that I was very tired when I got initially too frustrated and started working on this. I don't THINK I have any stupid math errors, but I give examples from my own skill results so others can maybe correct me on anything I missed. Like I'm still not clear on what Increased Capacitance is doing! Nor where Voltage Overclocking gets its huge boost. Anyway....posting numbers! I'll try to correct the formatting once I have it posted here. ( Edit: Once previewed, I think I have decided that little can be done; it's a technical document, and is simply going to be ugly and full of numbers. If anyone else wants to tell me how to format it to be less-ugly, I'm open to the suggestion! ) Ok! My own Armorer Talent Effectiveness tests. First off, I'm a Signature player, so I got a +15% reduction "Overcharge Risk", which seems to be that number in the dial. I also get a 10% 'Reduced chance of failing' when circuit crafting from the T2 Rank 4 Signature bonus. Oddly, this seems to stop me from being able to even TRY to overcharge it beyond that Current Max Chance To Fail percentage; the 'Craft' button vanishes when my failure risk crosses 22%. I wasn't initially sure why we WANT that, since it decreases what we are able to do. Numbers have been uncovered, though. Let me try to Math here...I *am* tired, so this might be 'odd'! With ONLY the T1 'Superconductivity' option selected, my 'Base Max Chance To Fail' goes down to 27%, bonus reduction of (10+15)% 20.25. My dial caps at 20% now, and won't let me charge beyond that point. My failure chance when down 25% on each slot (for an undercharged, over-level item...don't ask; I was testing EVERYTHING! ^_^ ) had been 17, and was now 15%. T1 and T5 Superconductivity are confirmed to stack. My Base Max Fail went from 27 to 24 (30*(10%+10% reduction), or 30*0.8 24), and my current Chance To Fail had dropped from 15% with the T1 to 13% at the same power settings, so I'm losing top-end but decreasing the low-end demand as well. My Current Fail Chance Rate as displayed in the dial went from 17% Chance To Fail, to 15%, to 13%. Mathematically I suppose that's 17%*.9 15.3%, and both goes to 17%*.8 13.6%, which should round up to 14%. I show 13%, which makes me think my 17% is actually between 16.5% and 16.8% as those numbers, multiplied by the 20% reduction, would round down to 13. T1: Superconductivity: Decreases failure rate by 10% and adds your mark to items you craft. What this does: Decreases the *BASE Max* failure rate by an additional 10% (from 30% Base Max to 27%), and reduces the failure-demands from the sockets by an apparent 10% as well. Example: My 30% "Base Max Chance To Fail" became 27% with the T1 option chosen, or 24% with both. My 25% reduction in overcharge risk reduced my 27% to a cap of 20%, and 24% Base Max capped at 18% (75% of 24%, as expected). Increased Capacitance: Increases socket charge range by 12.5% and adds your mark to items you craft. What this does: Changed my Charge Percentages from the base 25% per step to 20%, which confuses me quite a bit. 12.5% of 25 would be 21.875, or 22% displayed, and 12.5% of 100 would be 87.5%...so I don't see where 20% comes from at all. This might be because I did this all while tired. :P Other Mathie people (or less sleepy ones!) can maybe point out my silliness for me! With 0x Frequency Resolution and 0x Increased Capacitance chosen, the steps were 25% per tick. Original stats are a 17% Current Fail chance, +70 to each stat at -25%. Capped 'Current Fail' with 0% to each socket, and that would have provided +75 to each stat. With 0x Frequency Resolution and 1x Increased Capacitance chosen, the steps went from 25% to 20% increments. At -20% to each socket, my 'Current Fail' chance is still 17%, and still offers +70 to each stat. Steps are +/-20% the whole way across the dial, -100% to +100%. With 1x Frequency Resolution and 1x Increased Capacitance chosen, the steps went from 20% to 10% increments. With 0x Frequency Resolution and 2x Increased Capacitance chosen, the steps went from 20% to 16% increments. At -17% to each socket, my 'Current Fail' chance remains 17% and provides +70 to each stat. +0% to each socket is still Max Capped and unable to be made. Steps are -34% (+65 Stat), -17% (+70), 0% (+75), +16% (+79), +33% (+84). With 1x Frequency Resolution and 2x Increased Capacitance chosen, the steps went from 10% to 8% increments. 8%, 16%, 25%, or -9%, -17%, -25% and so on. Mathematically this suggests 8.33% steps, rounded as usual. Since 12.5% off of 10% is 8.75%, which would round to +9/-10%, again I don't get it. Current Fail Chance at -17% to both sockets (for +70 to each stat) is +17%. +0 is 75 to each stat, +16% is 79, and +33 is +84, as above. With 2x Frequency Resolution and 2x Increased Capacitance chosen, steps became +4, +8, +12, +16, +20, +25, or -5, -9, -13, -17, -21. My Current Fail Chance when at -25% on both slots was down to 6%, though, for +67 to each stat. Voltage Overclocking: Increases maximum overcharge by 3% and adds your mark to items you craft. What this does: Increases my Base Max Fail from 30 to *42* and Current Max Fail cap jumped from 22% base to *31%*! Plus three percent to WHAT?! -25% to each socket still gives me a 17% Current Failure Chance on the dial, and I can up it until I cross 31% and it locks out the Craft button. With this and a T2 Frequency Resolution enabled, I had steps for -25, -13, 0, +12, +25% power to the sockets. -25 still shows +70 to each stat, -13 gives +72, and +0% gives +75 to each stat. With 2x Voltage Overclocking chosen (this and T4's VOC) the Base Max Failure Rate jumped to 55, and the Max Allowed Failure Chance leapt up to 41% (which is, indeed, 75% of 55%). The socket power and the failure rated attached thereto stayed the same, with 25% to both being 17%, 25/13% is 23% Chance For Failure, and 13% to both is 28%. +0% to both gives +75 Stats as before, but with a 39% Chance For Failure (out of a cap of 41%, so I can actually MAKE this...theoretically). ...now I'm all curious. 700 MORE Craft Vouchers later, I reset my Talents and re-pick them to choose... 1x Voltage Overclocking and 1x Superconductivity! Base Max Chance to Fail is now 37%, Current Max Chance cap at 28%. With both slots set to -25% I have a 15% chance to fail, -25/0% gives 26% Current Chance To Fail, and 0% to both caps out at 28%. Estimation of 37% if it could go that high. That seems like it'd be outside of a rounding-error's range (39 vs 37%?) so I'm not sure if the Superconductor actually does anything for the socket charge demands. 10% of 39 is 3.9, so 35.1%. The max that '39' could actually be is 39.4...or 39.5 if they round that down?... 39.49*.9 would drop to 35.541, to round to 36, not 37. Again, I'm tired. :P T2: Frequency Resolution: Provides more precise control over socket charge. What this does: Adds a new step to Socket Charge options. Initial option; 25% steps. With this option; 12.5% steps. Note that percents were rounded DOWN in all cases. This was somewhat odd to me, as it made the first tick UP be 6%, and the first tick DOWN be 7%. Potentiometer: Provides more Assault and Support power options. What this does: Adds more than a +Support or +Assault Power option. In this example, +107 Support/Assault Power is the base. With this selected, I had a middle 'tick' that added +67 to both Support and Assault, for a total add of +134 vs 107. Not exactly shabby. Likely the same thing as Tier 5 Potentiometer; presumably allows 12.5% steps on the Assault/Support Charge Redirect bar. Field Dampening: Decreases the penalty for mismatching a socket by 5%. What This Does: Nothing *so far* on the one item I'm testing with for now. I'd have thought that it was to reduce power demands for off-spec socket use, but that doesn't seem to be present in my tests? Unclear; will test more. Wow. Holy Biscuits, that's a big hit. So I made a different piece of armor, and since I know Engineers don't use Focus Pool and I'm PRETTY sure Warriors don't either, I switched Focus Pool to be Critical Hit Chance and BAM! Locked out of crafting it. I thought surely I'd need to back off a tick or three, perhaps. Or five. Or ten..? Or... I eventually have to bring it to -44% power to that socket to get to 16% Current Chance to Fail again. To get to 2% chance I have to back it off to -85%! So, testing...at default, -50% power gets me to a 14% Current Chance To Fail. At 1x Field Dampening, my Fail Rate is capped at -25%, and 14% at -50% Power. At 2x Field Dampening, my fail rates went down quite a bit, with 7% Current Chance to Fail at 50% power to that socket (and 0% to the good one). -25% Power gives me a 19% Current Chance to Fail. With the Bonus Charge option (Voltage Overclocking) and one Field Dampening, -25% Power is revealed to be 27% T3: Heat Exchanger: Prevents Fire Sockets from appearing. What this does: If working as indicated, it would block Fire-element sockets, blocking things like Critical Hit and Reflect. This is likely bad for anyone to choose, and is surely bad for a DPS type, as this would limit your ability to gear with sets like Havoc and Devastation. Moisture Repellant: Prevents Water sockets from appearing. What this does: If working as indicated, it would block Water-element sockets, blocking resources for Multi-HIt and Glance. Again, likely a bad choice, and surely so for Engineers who tank. This would block sets like Defiance and Provoker. Material Efficiency: Reduce basic material requirements by 1. What this does: Reduces ONLY the consumption of Frameworks. Considering the prices of later Frameworks, that'll be a not-inconsiderable amount of gold saved. My testbed piece took 8 Xenocite / 4 Shadeslate / 2 Chrysalus / 4 Steel Framework to make, and using this reduced ONLY the Frameworks by 1. All other mats remained the same. T4: Superconductivity: Decreases failure rate by 10%. Same as the Tier 1 form of the power, and stacks with the same. Increased Capacitance: Increases Socket Charge Range by 12.5%. Same as the Tier 1 form, and stacks with the same. Voltage Overclocking: Increases maximum overcharge by 2.5% MOSTLY the same as the Tier 1 form, and stacks with the same. Reports 2.5% with Tier 1 VOC upping by 3%. As the 3% is obviously a number with no basis in reality, I don't know the value differing here. T5: Frequency Resolution: Provides more precise control over socket charge. What this does: Adds a new step to Socket Charge options. Initial option; 25% steps. With this option; 12.5% steps. This and T2 Frequency Resolution grants half-of-half size steps, or (presumably) 6.25% steps. Potentiometer: Provides more Assault and Support Power options. What this does: Adds more ticks in the +Support or +Assault Power option bar. The first step allows 100/0/100 power division, second halves that, and presumably the third makes it even smaller, up to as many ticks as (I suspect) the Master Craftsman has available. Field Damping: Decrease the penalty from mismatching a socket by 5%. If you swap to non-compatible sockets a lot, you'll probably want this, and maybe several instances of it. T6: Ground Plane; Prevent Earth sockets from appearing. Acts exactly as it sounds like, I suspect. Vacuum Tubing; Prevent Air sockets from appearing. Why this might be useful; Hate Focus Recovery? Take this and they won't show up on any of your armor ever again! I think. Anyway, the down-side is you'll lose Strikethrough and Deflect as well. Worth the price..? Maybe! Material Efficiency. What this does: Again it decreases the base material count needed, which with Titanium Frameworks being 6.25g, right about now, you'll be wanting all of these..! T7: Superconductivity: Decreases failure rate by 10%. Same as the Tier 1 and T4 form of the power, and stacks with the same. Increased Capacitance: Increases Socket Charge Range by 12.5%. Same as the Tier 1 and Tier 4 form, and stacks with the same. Voltage Overclocking: Increases maximum overcharge by 2.5% MOSTLY the same as the Tier 1 form, and stacks with the same. Reports 2.5% with Tier 1 VOC upping by 3%. As the 3% is obviously a number with no basis in reality, I don't know the value differing here. T8: Frequency Resolution: Provides more precise control over socket charge. You know the drill; same as the T1/T4 versions and stacks with the same. Potentiometer: Provides more Assault and Support power options. Same as the T1/T4 versions, and stacks with the same. Field Dampening: Decreased Penalty for mismatching a socket by 5%. Same as the T1/T4 versions, and stacks with the same. T9: Complex Impedance: Prevents Life sockets from appearing. THIS houses The Evilz (well, for heavy-armor users!)...Focus Pool. The down-side...there always is one...Life *also* houses Health, and the ever-popular Lifesteal as well. Might be good to use for crafting one particularly problematic part...but you might have to reset talents to do it. Ugh, so many resets for all this testing; I don't wanna think about it. Selecting this is unlikely to help with the Master Craftsman, however. Gate Arrays: Prevents Logic sockets from appearing. Should work as advertised, untested, like the other 'X sockets appearing' things. Material Efficiency: This can be up to three less Frameworks per recipe combine, which could be a ton of money over time. Steel Frameworks are 1.25g and Titanium are 6.25g. T10: Superconductivity: Decreases failure rate by 10%. Same as the Tier 1, 4 and 7 form of the power, and stacks with the same. Increased Capacitance: Increases Socket Charge Range by 12.5%. Same as the Tier 1, 4 and 7 form, and stacks with the same. Voltage Overclocking: Increases maximum overcharge by 2.5% MOSTLY the same as the Tier 1, 4 and 7 form, and stacks with the same. Semi-unrelatedly, I tried these talents when using the Master Craftsman, and they made no difference that I could note. For the record, the Master Craftsman seems to have an already-maxed Assault/Support Power Redirect, and the ratios were the following for a 99 Attack Power piece of L22 Heavy armor: 99/0, 92/12, 83/27, 73/43, 62/61, 44/73, 83/27, 13/92, 0/99. The numbers above are for Attack/Support respectively. | |} ----